1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to materials for wrapping items and methods of using same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various wrappings for items, and particularly for floral groupings, are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,396 discloses a curl wrap comprising a material with a preset curl. The curl wrap material is restrained in an uncurled condition and an item is placed on the restrained material. At least one end of the material is then released from restraint to allow the material to curl around the item.